


The Prince and a Nightmare

by ferallahey



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Basically, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, How Do I Tag, Other, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferallahey/pseuds/ferallahey
Summary: Damien and you have been ‘dating’ since prom night. You say dating rather lightly because aside from the grinding and rough fingering the night before prom, you two haven’t really touched each other since. It’d taken what felt like weeks for Damien to even notice you, let alone consider taking you to prom. Now a year later and only a few quick kisses here and there, you are left feeling frustrated and terrified.Oc spills an aphrodisiac poison on their skin and it's basically fuck or die





	The Prince and a Nightmare

Damien and you have been ‘dating’ since prom night. You say dating rather lightly because aside from the grinding and rough fingering the night before prom, you two haven’t really touched each other since. It’d taken what felt like weeks for Damien to even notice you, let alone consider taking you to prom. Now a year later and only a few quick kisses here and there, you are left feeling frustrated and terrified.

Now here you were, working with a friend of yours in his lab on some odd project he swears will make millions. You gently swirled the beaker full of blue liquid, absentmindedly wondering when Liam was going to come in for lunch. Thoughts of your last physical night with Damien stormed through your brain, the unwanted guest uncaring that you had better things to do than wonder about what-ifs.

You’d been on your DS playing Pokeman as Penny, trying her best to sell as many houses as she could, the soft glow of the screen the only light in your room. He’d come stumbling through your window, looking like very much like the demon he was, sending a dark thrill up your spine. You’d dreamt about this exact type of thing before, but you’d never ever thought it’d actually happen.

Looking up at him from your position on your daybed, you blinked owlishly. Your ghoulish eyes were comically wide, a bluish blush crawling up your neck as he cursed from the heap of limbs he made on your carpeted floor. His sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight, the mere sight of them making you press your legs together as the heat began to build within you.

“D-Damien?” You called.

This had to be a dream. Damien only started talking to you weeks ago, he couldn’t be in your room.

“Fuck!” Damien shouted, pulling himself up from the ground and dusting himself off. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, and suspiciously the jacket that you had pointed out would look good on him the last time you two hung out.

You would have hyper-fixated on that damn jacket and the meaning behind him choosing it if he hadn’t stalked towards you, looking pissed off.

“Why the fuck haven’t you asked me out yet?” He growled. He hovered at the edge of your bed, his clawed fingers angrily tapping against your cream comforter.

“What?” You squeaked out. Okay, this had to be a dream.

“I said why the fuck haven’t you asked me out yet? Proms tomorrow, and I know you want to go. Your stupid cousin hasn’t stopped giving me those creepy fucking stares of theirs, and I keep finding prom fillers in my locker.”

Fucking Oz. You loved your cousin, you really did. But just because they and the rest of their friends happened to be going to prom with Damien’s friend group doesn’t mean they had to try and pressure Damien into going with you. You patted the edge of the bed, smiling as Damien flopped down, jostling you both.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t ask Oz to do that. They just…want all of us to go together, you know? They worry a lot.”

Damien can’t know you have a crush on him. Every time you two have hung out, he’s never once made a move or said anything about being more than friends. You mean, you think he’s hinted it, but you’re sure that’s just your hopes talking.

Damien snorted. “That’s not what I asked. I know you want to go, why haven’t you asked me yet?” His hand stills, his claws cutting into your comforter when he suddenly clenches his fist. “Did you already ask someone? Did someone ask you? Fuck!”

He’s snarling to himself, slamming his free hand down on the bed. He looks more upset than usual, his bright yellow eyes igniting in the dark. Damien seemed embarrassed, for once. Hope skyrocketed in your chest. Maybe he really did want to go to prom with you, maybe this wasn’t some crazy dream your desperate mind was making up.

“No!” You hurriedly shout. Your hair snakes around his fist, the inky strands strangely gentle on such a rough boy.

Damien stops his snarling, looking at the hair wrapping around his hand. You hardly ever touched him, afraid it’d send him running for the hills, and you certainly never used your hair or the smoke like tendrils that wafted off your paper colored skin to touch him.

As a Nightmare, you knew you could really look the part. Vicky had jokingly said you looked like a sweet dream most times, but then a beautiful nightmare when you grew emotional. It was a fine line you walked, trying your best to look like a sweet dream for Damien.

So when you realized you touched him with your freaky hair, you recoiled the strands and scouted back further from him. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He grunted, glancing away. “Wait, what’d you mean ‘no’? You haven’t asked anyone or you haven’t been asked?”

His eyes were on you again, burning your skin the longer he stared. It was a rare moment in time when you couldn’t figure out what Damien was feeling. He might have always looked angry and ready to fight somebody, but he’s was more expressive than people gave him credit for. You were one of the few who knew when he wasn’t truly angry, or when his smile wasn’t full of malice but enthusiasm.

But right now you had no idea what he was feeling.

“No to both. Well, I was asked but I said no!” You were quick to amend, scooting forward close enough for your knees to touch.

Damien inhaled at the contact, his hand freeing itself from your sheets to rest just above your knees. His red skin was warm against your bare leg, your black shorts riding up around your thighs from scooting around so much. His grip tightened as the words sank in.

“Who asked you? Why’d you say no?” His voice was growing rough, once again growing upset.

“Damien, hey!” You bring your hands up to his shoulders, gripping him and given him a little shake. “It doesn’t matter who asked me alright? Don’t go kicking their ass or something okay?”

“Why’d you say no?” He repeated with an edge you’ve never heard in his voice appearing. “Marceline, why’d you say no?”

He was leaning in now, slowly as if not to scare you. Both of your hearts were pounding wildly in your chest. You seriously hoped this wasn’t a dream. The thought that you’d wake up, and that everything that was happening, everything that you had wished would happen, was a fabrication of your own mind brought tears to your eyes.

“Shit! What, what’s wrong? Marceline, I haven’t even done anything yet, what’s wrong?!”

“You’re so dense.” Just as he started to look pissed, you rushed on. “You fucking dweeb!”

Your voice had split into two when you cursed, your normal voice intertwining with something deeper and more demonic sounding. It was a common occurrence, your second voice coming out when you grew emotional. Which was more often than you would like to admit. You silenced yourself, gulping down your Nightmare voice, trying desperately to save the moment. Even though Damien was tough as nails, you wouldn't be able to bear it if you freaked him out now. “I didn’t ask you because I was kinda scared...”

Damien’s hand gripped you tighter. He brought his free hand onto your other thigh, using his tight grip to pull you closer. You shivered when his knee brushed against your center, a deep blue blush spreading across your face as the realization that you were now straddling his knee pooled inside of your stomach.

Damien must have caught your reaction because his face went from pissed to a sharp-toothed smirk. You tried to form a sentence, but when you spoke his name, his knee ground into you.

You choked on his name, a breathless whine escaping your lips. It was like pulling the trigger on a gun, because Damien had gathered you into his arms and rearranged you both on your bed, both of your hips flush against each other.

“Say my name again.” He growled into your throat, maneuvering you until your legs were wrapped around his waist, your core pushing against the very obvious bulge in his pants.

“Damien.” You whispered, letting out a low moan when he ground into you.

“Fuck, Marceline, I can smell you getting wet.” He nipped at your skin, the edges of his razor-sharp teeth tracing the length of your neck. You nearly come undone when he sinks them into your flesh, the sounds you let out making him moan in approval.

He brings his bloodied lips to your mouth in a bruising kiss, not bothering to spare you from his teeth nor his tongue. It was messy and harsh, just as dirty as you had always hoped it would be. You whine into his mouth, breath hitching when his hands squeeze your small breasts.

Like he can’t get enough of you, he grinds into you, his snarls and your moans mixing in the air. He doesn’t stop his rough kissing except for when he’s ripping off your shirt, easily shredding the soft fabric. You couldn’t give a fuck about that shirt right now, not when his mouth sinks onto your hardened nipple, his teeth teasing the bud.

His other hand has your breast in a brutal grip, the tips of his claws switching from tracing to pinching your nipple. Your own juices are beginning to drip down your thighs as the ache for more grows.

“Damien, please, I need more.” You whimper out, rocking your hips against his desperately, craving more friction. You've craved him since you first saw him, his demonic nature the most enthralling thrill to witness.

His answer is a snarl and the bucking of his hips. His hands move to grip your hips, holding you in place and Damien captures you into another brutal kiss. The hard tent in his pants is driving you wild, you want to see it, to touch it. But instead of taking it out, he ruts into you like an animal. The force of him snapping his hips pushes you further into the bed, his name coming out from your lips in a shocked gurgle.

He doesn’t stop, just keeps grunting and rubbing against you, the sweet sweet friction you craved finally coming to your wanton aid. You whimper when he shudders, the most beautiful snarl of emotions on his face.

He’s breathing heavily, head down. You bite back the disappointment, knowing full well that for as much as he talks shit, Damien isn’t much more experienced than you are. You smile at the thought, bringing a hand to his face. He lets you lift his chin, yellow eyes on yours, a heavy flush on his skin.

You open your mouth to let him know that it’s okay, that you still enjoyed what you were doing, and that hopefully, you can do it again some other time. But he surprises you by rumbling low in his chest and pulling down your shorts in one swift move.

“Damien…?” You know you don’t know much about sex, but isn’t he spent?

“I’m not done with you yet.” He growls out, using his claws to snip your panties off. You grow worried, hoping he’s not going to try to finger you with his clawed fingers.

“Damien, your claws-“

“It’s okay, look.” His claws sink back to leave behind short, nicely manicured nails. You’re not going to lie, you love his claws, but you’re pretty excited about this new development.

“Damien.” Your tone is serious, your brows knitting together.

“What?” Damien shifts nervously.

“Make me into a fucking mess.” You couldn’t stop your voice from splitting into two, or from revealing what you knew to be a terrifying grin.

“Oh, fuck!” Damien crashed into you, his newly clawless fingers stroking at your slick folds.

You wiggle around his fingers, humming lowly in appreciation. “Yes, there, right there-“

His fingers were on your clit, the occasional slipping of his digits brushing against your entrance, making you gasp for more. He slicks you up, driving you closer to the edge, but stopping just before you can climax.

He brings his fingers to your mouth, mumbling into your cheek to taste yourself for him. You do so greedily, sucking on his long fingers. Damien groans, cursing into your skin. You push him back gently, suckling on his fingers and humming softly. Making sure his gaze was locked onto yours, you begin to bob your head, your eyes full of promise for the future. You couldn't help but whine around his fingers at the thought of eventually taking him in your mouth.

Damien slides his fingers free from your mouth, prodding at your opening, his sharp teeth biting into his lips. Oddly gentle, he sinks the first finger in.

“Damien…oh, God!” Your walls clench around his finger, pulling it further and further in.

“Not God, just me babe.” He smirks at his own joke, watching with anticipation as he slips another finger in. He’s knuckle deep into you, slowly teasing you.

It doesn’t seem to be enough for either of you, because he picks up the pace. It’s rougher than when you do it to yourself, his wider fingers the biggest stretch you’ve felt yet. With each moan you let loose, Damien goes harder and faster, fucking into you.

He’s growling out words of appreciation, practically singing your praises as you come undone. Your own juices are coating your thighs now and each pump his hand makes releases lewd noises from you both.

“Cum for me, Mars, I wanna watch you cum for me- please babe!”

Damien’s commanding voice is what drives you over that cliff, the sheer amount of want tipping you over the edge. You come hard around his fingers and are left a trembling mess.

Damien smothers you with deep kisses, not pulling his hand free until the shaking in your legs stops. Like a human man taking holy communion, he slips his sopping fingers into his mouth, groaning in reverence. Damien sucks every last drop, the tip of his tongue tracing his fingers greedily.

It was the last thing you saw before both drifted off to sleep, wrapped around each other tightly. When you wake up the next morning, aching between your legs and covered with Damien’s jacket, you can’t help but pump your fist and let lose a squeal. And when you both showed up to prom looking hot as hell, you feel like you could fly.

But now you feel like you are going to crash. You’ve kissed, you’ve held hands. But Damien just seems to be holding back on you. You don’t get it, did he lose interest in you? A sinking feeling in your gut stopped you in your tracks.

Whispers of doubt wiggled into your brain. What if he had never felt that way, to begin with? What if that was a one-night thing, a fluke, some well-constructed dream despite the evidence that proved otherwise.

Thoughts like this consumed you. You slowly put down the beaker, not noticing how close to the end it was resting. Who cares anyway, your love life is at stake! You go to groan into your gloved hands but your damn elbow knocks into the beaker and sends it crashing into your lap.

It’s cool to the touch, the blue liquid soaking into your pencil skirt and into your pale thighs like they were napkins. The need to shiver is taken over by the panic you feel from your major fuck up. Your friend Gary comes walking in, more materials in his hands, his scales tinted by the variously colored liquids.

“Hey Marceline, I’ve- Oh jeez! Are you joking me?! You need to wash that off right now!” Gary hurriedly sets down the beakers he’s carrying, stumbling over to you and trying to help you over to the wash station. You are shivering wildly now, a strange ache growing in your bones.

“What the fuck was that? I feel sick.” You mumble, letting him turn on the emergency shower. The water is cooler than you’re used to from Damien’s showers in his apartment back in Hell, but when you mention that to Gary, he only looks more panicked.

You have no idea how you find yourself huddling in the corner of the room, your hair flying wildly around you and eyes opening up on the surface of your body. Your screaming at Gary turns into rabid snarling, both of your voices coming forward to tell him to stay away from you.

Liam comes in just as Gary tosses a towel over your head to distract you, immediately dropping your lunches to at the sight of Gary tackling you and pinning your writhing body to the ground.

“Dude! Help me out, Marceline is going crazy!”

You can hear Liam yelling at Gary to get off of you, talking about how dead he’ll be if Damien finds out about this. Gary swears he’s not trying to be creepy, explaining the blue liquid that had spilled onto your lap earlier.

Words like ‘aphrodisiac’ and ‘death’ were mixing in your tired head. You felt like life was draining from your very body, and yet, something deep and primal was gnawing at the edges of your sanity and demanding something.

“We need to call Damien if that’s the case!” Liam shouts from next to you. You snap your fangs at his pale pink fingers when they come to brush the hair from your face.

Scrambling back further into the corner, your body begins to shake. “What’s happening to me?!”

Gary steps forward to explain, a nervous energy surrounding the lizard man. “Dude, you need to calm down okay? Liam’s going to call Damien, and it all will be alright-“

“You need to get your ass down here! Marceline was hit with an aphrodisiac poison, and if you don’t get down here and help them take care of their little problem, they're going to fucking die!”

Gary shouts over his shoulder, “Damien, dude, it’s dick or die man!”

You can’t hear what exactly Damien is saying, you just know he’s screaming loud enough to make the world spin.

In a burst of flames, your boyfriend or whatever he is, is standing in the middle of the room. He immediately turns on Gary and is about to pummel him when Liam grabs his arm and twists him so he’s looking at you.

You’re a mess of nightmares that a leaking from your fevered brain, your own claws are digging into your skin to try and push back the hell you are letting loose.

Damien is at your side in an instant, his blessedly warm hands on your cheeks. “Marceline, can you hear me?”

You moan into his touch, his skin touching yours the best thing in the world to your hazy mind. You give a weak nod. Liam says something about taking you back to your apartment, or anywhere that’s not here because people are starting to come back from lunch and they’ll hear you.

“If you don’t help them, somebody else will! Do you trust anyone else to fuck them? To help them out like this?!”

Damien snarls over his shoulder at Liam, flames licking at the tips of his hair. “Shut the fuck up! nobody is going to even look at Marceline like this, let alone touch them! In fact, get the fuck out!”

You split into two shadow like entities at the top half of your body and roar at Liam, hating that he is taking Damien’s attention from you. Liam takes one look at you, grabs ahold of Gary, and peaces the fuck out.

“Damien, I’m hurting so so bad, can you make it go away? Please, Damien? Please?” You're begging but you don’t care. You can feel heat building back up in your body at Damien’s touch, and it’s turning you into mush.

“Babe, hey, listen, I’m going to help you out okay? But first, we are going home. Alright?” He’s trying so hard to sound calm, but you can see he’s seething.

You nod into his hand, moaning once more at his touch.

“Fuck, Marceline.” Damien groans, picking you up bridal style. Your body stitches back together and your extra eyes sink back under your skin, but your hair is wrapping around Damien wherever it can. Around his wrist, his upper arms- even his throat are unsafe from your greed.

Cradled close to Damien, the flames of Hell that transports him are harmless to you. If anything, it only makes you needier. He’s so warm against you, so solid from his usual bloodthirsty matches, and you are so so suddenly wet.

Damien moans into your hair as the scent of your wetness hits his sensitive nose. You appear in his room, his black and red decor a soothing sight. Surrounded by his scent and everything utterly Damien is driving you wild.

You hear him kick off his shoes and pad over to an inconspicuous looking gift bag. A muscle in his jaw twitches, but he doesn’t hesitate to pull out the package of a small red dildo from its depths.

You moan loudly at the sight, spreading your legs eagerly. He frees the dildo from its package and disappears from sight. You hear the water in his bathroom running and you know he’s cleaning it for you. Even if he hasn’t touched you since the night before prom, he’s always made sure you had what you needed. He’s spoiled you viciously, gifting you with trinkets and sharp knives, whatever he figured out you liked he got you.

But he was about to give you the greatest gift he could by fucking you senseless with that toy. You slip off your clothes, throwing them haphazardly around the room, basking in the feeling of his sheets touching your trembling skin. It smelt just like him with a pinch of you from your shared naps, and you were just aching to make him remember your desire the next time he laid to sleep in these sheets.

Damien comes out to see you touching yourself. You're pinching your nipples between your fingers, while your free hand is carelessly stroking at your dripping lips. You don’t have a name for the guttural noise that leaves him, you only know that it set your body on fire.

“Damien, please, make it go away. Please, please.” You whisper, stroking yourself harder.

He storms over, positioning himself at your opening. Placing the dildo down next to you, he brings his mouth to lick at your folds. The unexpected action makes you curl your toes. He’s eating you out like you're his last meal, the gusto of his gestures only building the ache for his touch more.

“More, more, please, more.” You pant, writhing.

He pulls himself from his meal and onto his knees. He looks so good to you, so beautiful in all his angry red glory. You could do without the conflicted face he’s making though. The sickness from earlier is starting to creep back in, and you whine through the pain.

“Damien, please, it hurts so badly. I need you!”

Damien descends upon you like a starved man, the dildo’s tip breaching you with ease. It’s kind of small, and not nearly enough for you. You want to feel like you're stuffed full, not like you were getting fucked by fingers.

You can’t get the words out, your whines turning to tears even as Damien fucks you toughly. His forehead is on your shoulder, masking his expressions, keeping his beautiful yellow eyes from you. It’s not enough for you, you want to split open.

“More, please Damien, I need your cock, not this toy!” You’re trying to wiggle away from him now, the toy doing nothing to appease the hunger in you.

Damien shudders against you. “Damn it Marceline, you have no idea what you are doing to me!” He pulls away, taking the toy with him. Now you are even emptier than before.

“Damien, why won’t you fuck me? What did I do wrong? Don’t you want me anymore?”

Your fevered brain has opened to floodgates. The words come tumbling out without any sign of stopping. You watch as Damien is left staring at you in shock as you start crying from the frustration of it all.

“I can’t even get you to fuck me to save my life!” You slam a fist down beside you. “I should have asked Gary, he asked me to prom, he would probably be up for it!”

You don’t know how unfair that is until you see Damien’s face grow enraged. “He’s the one who asked you? And you still work with him? Is that why you won’t fuck me, cause of fucking Gary?!”

“What are you talking about?! You’re the one who won’t fuck me! Case in point!” You point at yourself, wincing at the ache in your bones that is making a come back. “I keep trying to get you to even make out with me and you won’t do it! Don’t try to blame Gary for your lack of attraction to me! I won’t hear it.”

“My lack of attraction to you?” Damien is looking at you like you’ve lost your mind. “I’m so fucking attracted to you! All the time! I want to touch you, all the fucking time!”

“Then why haven’t you!”

“Because I thought you were only dating me cause you’re scared of me!” He finally roars out. You’re lucky you’re you or the bed would be on fire right now.

“What?” You sputter. “I’m not afraid of you!”

“Then why don’t you show let me see the other you, why don’t you touch me without me touching you first? What am I doing wrong that you don’t fucking love me for?!”

Tears prickle at your eyes as the fiery boy you love crumbles. He looks like a different person, like the fight has been squashed out of him. You hadn’t realized that was possible. But it looks like you were the one person who could tear him down like this.

“I thought you wanted sweet dreams me and not nightmare me!” You gesture wildly.

Damien runs a hand through his hair. “I want everything from you! I keep trying to figure out what you want from me, trying to be good for you, but I can’t do that anymore! “ He’s looking at you almost pleadingly. “What do you want from me?”

“I just want you.” You sniffle. “I want the angry boy who loves to style hair, the dweeb who gets excited by fire and metal music. I just want you and how you hold me like you’re afraid to let me go. I thought…I thought you didn’t want me. Like you were just humoring me cause we’re friends.”

“What? Fuck no! No, I want you like crazy! I’ve been wanted all my life, you are the first I actually want back. I hate everyone, Marceline. You know that!”

You flinch at the reminder. He catches it and curses, bringing you into his lap. “I don’t hate you. I, like, fucking love you.”

You sniffle into his chest. “You do?”

“Yeah, way too fucking much.” Damien is rubbing your shoulder blades lazily. You shudder under his touch. The idea you get almost splits your face in two with the grin it leaves you.

“Then Damien…” He grunts a ‘what’ into your hair. “Prove it.”

He pushes back from you, staring at you suspiciously. You use your hair to grab onto him, pulling his head in close for a bruising kiss. You switch your roles a bit, using your hair and your hands to touch him, to help peel off his clothes.

“I, like, fucking love you too.” You whisper into his ear.

It’s enough for him to flip you over, his ridged cock rocking between your lips. Wait, ridged?! You look down at his dick. It’s bigger than you thought, with small ridges spanning from the tip all the way down his shaft. It’s even pierced!

“I had hoped the toy was enough for you.” He admitted, a deep flush crossing his chest and face. “I know it’s different, and that you aren’t that experienced.”

“After seeing your dick, nothing is ever going to be enough for me again.” You eagerly grabbed it, helping Damien line it up correctly. “I mean, they can be if you don’t want-“

Damien snarls. “I already told you I want you.” He smirks as he slowly slides into you, shivering as you mutter his name over and over again.

“God you’re so good for me, you know that? So eager. It’s so fucking hot.” Damien growls, bottoming out. With a snap, he slams back into you, chuckling at your needy whines.

“I feel so full.” You choke out. You can’t stop the pooling in your eyes, the tears slipping down your cheeks, the feeling of fullness so overwhelming and so so right.

Damien licks up your tears, canting his hips roughly. “You like that feeling, huh? You’re so beautiful wrapped around my cock, you should look like this all the time. Would you like that? Want me to fuck you all the time?”

“Yes!” You bite out, hardly able to catch your breath. His pace is punishing and it’s all that you can do to keep up with it. It finally gets the point that it’s too much for you to handle and you are laying there underneath him as he rams into you.

His hand snakes down to play with your clit, the rough touch of his fingers driving you insane. You let loose a snarl of your own, pushing him off of you. His confused face turns into one of his wild grins when you position yourself above him. You sink down on him, growling at the feeling of the ridges pushing against your walls one by one.

“So beautiful,” Damien says roughly, placing a hand at your throat and the other at your hip. T

Together you move like a well-oiled machine, this new position of yours quickly becoming your favorite. He reaches you so much deeper than before, intensifying that desired feeling of being stuffed by his cock.

You pick up your pace, feeling yourself edging closer to cumming. With a ghastly howl, you come around him. It’s the hardest you’ve ever come in your life and you can’t help but moan out his name once more. You lean over him, your weak and shaking arms barely keeping you from collapsing onto him.

Damien sits up, wrapping your legs around his waist. His mouth is on yours, fewer teeth than before. It’s one of the more romantic kisses you two have had, you’d say, regardless that his speed hasn’t slowed down.

You come again from the intensity of his thrusts, something you’ve never been able to achieve on your own. His dick begins to twitch, and you know he’s close to cumming himself.

“Inside of me, Damien, I want it inside.” You coax him, stroking his arms and his back, your voice hoarse from all the noise you’ve been making.

Damien wastes no time, quickening his pace and bringing his mouth to your shoulder. He comes with a roar, his hips sputtering as he releases his seed deep inside of you. You whimper as you rock up and down, milking him for all that he’s worth.

Damien gives your shoulder a loving nip. Both are you are breathing heavily, your chests pounding in time with each other. Carefully, he pulls you from him, a low rumble escaping from within him after seeing his seed slide down your thighs and mix with your own juices.

“One day I’m not going to let any of that escape,” Damien promises, laying you down. “You’re going to be so full of my cum, you won’t remember what it’s like without it.”

A laugh leaves your lips. “I like the sound of that.”

Damien wraps himself around you, holding you close against him. You can hear him breathing you in, can feel him all around you and still inside of you. You let out a soft hum, hoping he understands the affectionate tone.

Damien laughs, nuzzling into your neck. “I fucking love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna know what marceline looks like, i'll draw them! let me know in the comments. this is my first real smut where i wasn't vague af so be kind lol
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanktacherry here is what I picture them to look like for the most part!


End file.
